The increase in activity in the mobile healthcare and user discrete diagnostic fields have highlighted some shortcomings of current diagnostic systems and as well as of generally prescribed pharmacological and therapeutic treatments after diagnosis.
Diagnostic systems generally come in a number of categories. X-ray and MRI systems use large magnetic and nuclear isotope imaging platforms which, when used, diagnoses the user's condition using imaging techniques common to those systems and devices. Less cumbersome and intrusive diagnostic devices and methods include thermometers and other biosensing devices which measure temperature, weight, pulse rate, as well as a plethora of other biological and physiological indicators. These indicators are used when searching for signs of health, fitness level, and disease. The ancient medicinal art of reflexology has historical efforts focused on disease pathology and the feet. Adverse reactions to prescribed pharmacological and therapeutic treatments of disease are known to adversely affect a person's balance and, as a consequence, that person's gait as well.
The above noted diagnostic systems have their drawbacks. Specifically, X-ray and MRI systems are extremely large and use controlled substances such as nuclear medical isotopes. Similarly, thermometers and other biosensing devices are area specific, limited in scope and use, and require more active participation and knowledge from the user. These and other current systems have been seen as either too invasive or too cumbersome for some people to use.
There is therefore a need for a diagnostic system that is neither invasive nor linear in scope and use. As well, such a diagnostic system is preferably wearable and mobile in nature and not be vulnerable to power failures within a select timeframe. It is also preferred that the diagnostic system have the facility to measure and assess the user's unique biometric loop signature data at any time interval for instantaneous comparison against a stored loop signature.